La Tragedia Griega de Glaceon
by Jinseigami'Fell
Summary: Es solo una locura que saco mi cabeza; un humano convertido en Pokémon (Glaceon) se ha encontrado con Yellow, a la cual le cuenta su historia; todo lo que ha tenido que pasar por su "amigo" Quilava...


Pokémon no me pertenece, me gustaría que si, pero me da mucha flojera hacer algo al respecto.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._

La Tragedia Griega de Glaceon

_._._._._._._._._._._._._

Un día más en Villa Raíz, pensé que sería tranquilo; como de costumbre, exceptuando cuando cierto chico me intenta capturar... pues no lo es, hay alrededor de trece personas en el suelo a una distancia prudente del tejado donde me encuentro, observándome. Bien, admito que no es normal ver un Glaceon en esta región, ¡pero se aguantan que de aquí yo no me muevo!

Comienzan a hablar entre ellos, me intriga cuando por la escalera comienza a subir una chica rubia, que extrañamente es como si emanara paz. Ella poso una mano sobre mi cabeza y la escucho susurrar: "¿Por qué estás aquí?" y me doy cuenta de que está en mi mente... bueno pues por valiente le contare un poco de mi el cómo termine aquí. Comienzo a relatarle mi historia en mi idioma Pokémon y ella escucha atenta, sabiendo lo que le digo por su "lectura" a mi mente.

-Solicito que no irrumpas hasta que te lo cuente todo- ella asintió y yo tome aire, esto no será lindo.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._

Veras yo alguna vez fui un humano, fui convertido en Pokémon y por azares del destino termine en un pueblo hecho por Pokémons y para Pokémons, en ese entonces yo era un Eevee y reconozco que era débil, por lo que fui a un dojo de ese pueblo "El Dojo Makuhita". El encargado, Makuhita por supuesto, me dijo que no tenía lo necesario y me mando a entrenar a una Montaña Nevada que tenia ventiscas extremas, y termino de darme mi "castigo" con la siguiente frase: "¡Y no vuelvas en un mes!"

En fin, fui me entrene muy duro y cómo ves evolucione en un Glaceon, al mes volví y no considere necesario decírselo a Makuhita, aun estaba resentido y sigo estándolo. Luego de eso forme un equipo de rescate Pokémon, la fortuna y la fama no tardaron en aparecer junto a un montón de cosas que no mencionare ahora, lo importante es que; era feliz.

Hasta que un día vi un Pokémon en la plaza del pueblo que parecía a medio morir, instinto de rescatador me ínsito a ir a verlo... fue mi peor error: si pudiera volver en el tiempo me atacaría a mi mismo con tal de evitar lo que sucedió, pero todos sabemos que es imposible volver en el tiempo, bueno no, Dialga puede, le fui a preguntar pero me dio una explicación de cómo ocho mil kilómetros y yo lo ignore, lo ignore, lo ignore, lo ignore, y lo ignore, el punto es que me mando de vuelta a mi casa ¡Maldito! y no le hice caso, porque me vine a este tejado de nuevo a molestar al chico del gorro blanco...

Bueno, ese Pokémon de plaza era un Quilava, al cual yo le ofrecí una manzanita y me la quito, casi me come la pata... ¡qué ingenuo era, que ingenuo fui! ¿Cómo puede hacer eso? el punto es que desde ese día, me fastidiaba, me robaba comida, me seguía fastidiando, me seguía robando comida, me seguía fastidiando, me robo la cama, me seguía fastidiando, me empezó a robar la casa, me seguía fastidiando, termino de robarme la casa, me seguía fastidiando, me robo mi equipo de rescate, me seguía fastidiando... pero ya no podía robarme nada más porque el dinero siempre lo traía encima, hasta que cometí el grave error de entregarle mi maldito dinero a Persian y hay Quilava se lo robo, con la escusa de que era para el equipo.

Y por culpa de todo eso decidí largarme, para que dejara de fastidiarme; me entere de que vendió un montón de cosas mías, para comprar comida que después se comió, compro una mansión, más comida y un montón de cosas. Bueno el punto es que: comencé a viajar por el mar; hice un mini iceberg en el cupiera yo perfectamente cómodo y con eso navegue en el mar... me encontré con Sharpedos, Carvanas, Waillords, Gyarados, Omainites y muchos otros; ¡Todos egoístas de porquería que no me quisieron trae ni darme comida, eran tan crueles!

Hasta que un día llegue a la costa de Cuidad Portual y conocí a los entrenadores desde el punto de vista Pokémon, estaban en la playa y eran muy feos ¡Todos me miraban como a un bicho raro! porque no era normal que estuviera hay, punto uno. Pero después de eso trataron de capturarme y yo solo corría y corría y corría y tenía hambre... y corriendo, no sé como lo hice, logre llegar a un lugar tranquilo... pero que fue bonito llegar... llegue a Villa Raíz, aquí habían muy pocos entrenadores y los pocos que habían eran muy flojos como para capturarme. Y vi un tejado en donde decidí instalarme, que es donde estoy en este minuto relatándote mi tragedia.

Mientras me instalaba en este tejado, vi a un chico de gorro blanco y sentía que lo conocía de alguna parte, hice memoria y recordé que era uno de los Pokédex Holder y que por tanto era uno de los entrenadores más fuertes y me decidí a hacer lo mismo que Quilava hacia conmigo: ¡fastidiarlo! A veces me daba un poco de pena porque lo veía pelear con una chica un tanto salvaje, que me recordaba como lo hacía una amiga humana conmigo y fue como... ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! ¡Gracias a que no estoy en ellos!

Hasta que él chico me vio y se empecino en capturarme, motivo por el que creo estas aquí, pero como un chico cursi, delicado... niña en otras palabras, no podía subir al tejado ni aunque pusiera una escalera para hacerlo y si lo hacía yo la votaba, pero no importa, esos son detalles menores. Y como supongo te envió para que lo ayudes a capturarme, pero yo se que eres una muy buena persona, Yellow (leí un artículo sobre ti, cuando era humano) por lo tanto se que tú no dejaras que me capture.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._

Puede ver en su rostro la compasión.

-No, yo no dejare que te capturen- sus ojos daban muestra que quería llorar, la entiendo, yo también me doy pena.

-Sabía que podía confiar en ti.

La rubia bajo al fin del tejado, pensé que mi tranquilidad había vuelto... pero entre los arbustos lo vi; estaba Quilava, esto debe ser una broma, esta hay... subió al tejado con una expresión maliciosa ¡Yellow vuelve!

-Buenas, Glaceon- Suspire.

-¡Maldita sea! pensé que tardarías un poco más.

-Ah, es muy simple; créeme hay muchos entrenadores en otras regiones, pero había poca comida, aparte no era muy divertido fastidiar a gente que de por si se fastidiaba sola... como un chico de Kanto que tenía los ojos rojos- ¿se refiere a Red?¿por qué se ríe tanto? -es que era taaan ingenuo que fastidiarlo no servía. También me tope con una chica que robaba cosas (Blue) pero para que robar con sus métodos si yo tengo los míos.

-Lo sé, lamentablemente lo sé.

-También me encontré con el mejor entrenador de Kanto... ¿pero para que juntarme con él? soy muy flojo.

-Sí, lo recuerdo- no sé si acumulo miedo o rabia a estas alturas.

-Después fui a Johto había un chico que se las daba de conquistador... pero me dio pena; una chica le daba las medias patadas. Intente fastidiar a un pelirrojo, pero me salió duro, por lo que vine a Hoenn.

-¿Qué paso con el equipo? ¿El dinero? ¿Todo? ¿Mi casa?

-El dinero... me lo gaste; bayas, mansión... manzanitas... comida por millones y cosas para el equipo de rescate- Mentira -lo gaste en eso, ahora...

-¿El equipo?

-Se lo deje a cargo a Absol, después de yo quemar la mansión.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- comenzó a reírse de mí y yo sabía que era capaz de hacer todo lo que dijo -No ¡¿te dejo solo por un mes y haces eso?! trein... no espera veintinueve días estuviste viajando.

-No, ¿Recuerdas el Flygon que reclutaste en la Torre del Cielo?- asentí -créeme que fue muy amable en traerme ¡por lo cual solo tarde cinco días! Ahora... bueno, cuentan los rumores, es chico cursi te odia y anda por ahí diciendo que tienes un montón de bayas... ¿me dejarías verlas?

Solo pude llorar al saber que sufriría un nuevo saqueo de parte de mi "amigo" Quilava... huí de ahí, me tope con Yellow y le dije que volvería a casa, que estaba harto de los entrenadores...

_._._._._._._._._._._._._

Se rumorea que Quilava forjo una gran amistad con Diamond ese día, lo que era solo un robo de comida indirecto y Glaceon fue feliz por eso durante un tiempo, pero comenzó a preocuparse por su equipo de rescate, tras un mes de viaje volvió a casa donde se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada, nada más que una enorme deuda que ni siquiera era de él y que en efecto la mansión había sido quemada hasta ser solo cenizas... Después de otro mes se volvió a ver a Glaceon por la región de Hoenn, también fue avistado en Kanto donde aviso a Yellow de que; ya se había acostumbrado al modo de vida en el que era perseguido por los entrenadores...

_._._._._._._._._._._._._

Y bien... ¿qué tal quedo esta demencia? espero algún comentario; sea bueno, malo, catastrófico, no importa todo sirve para mejorar. :3


End file.
